The Cursed Truth
by Riccie and Rea
Summary: With a mostly out of home mother, younger sister, and abusive father, Vivienne has had a reasonably questionable life. But all of that changes when the rebels of the school start their move- will she choose Ministry or Harry? Will she choose to join the black chess pieces(The Rebels[Harry])? Or the white(The Ministry)? Will this be a test of friendship?


**A/N: Sorry for being cruel. Cheers,**

 **Kookie**

* * *

"Hello, Vivienne."

The young thirteen-year-old girl looked up. It was the strange man. He stalked her.

"Payment. Your family wouldn't have all these benefits without me."

She was about to shake her head, but then she sighed. She gave him the diamond. She watched as he smiled, said that he would expect one more diamond in the next year, the yearly payment, and left. She sighed. She knew what to expect when she got home. But even though her father said that the payment would be payed when they had more, more riches, that was the only way for her mother and father to stay in the ministry. At least she hoped so. One day, in the next year, their debt would be gone. He said a diamond equaled as much as he wanted for a year. He said that received much more jewels and diamonds from other clients.

The girl went home, my shoulders sagging. As she entered the cold, grieving house, the Master stood before her. "Your father is gone on a very important job, miss. It has to do with the Hogwarts Better Education fund. Also, clean up. You will look bad to your Father, the Minister, and his senior undersecretary."

She sighed, went to her room, and washed up. She wore a long, golden dress that reached her ankles. Her dresser did her hair in a high bun, with front curled hair. Her fair cinnamon hair stood out. Madeline, her young 11 year old sister, was wearing blue robes with a side braid. She heard the door open, and her wretched father speaking with the minister.

"Come, Cornelius, my daughters are dressed for the occasion. Oh Dolores, I will have my wife's private dresser get a dress for you. My wife is home, of course."

She went with her sister, escorted by the Master, to the minister. "Vivienne and Madeline, Minister."

Fudge smiled at the girls. "As elegant as always. Your father and mother are very great role models."

They headed toward the dinner table. The night's dinner was steak, chicken, delicate flaky meat, pumpkin juice, elfin fairy liquid, and firewhisky. There was more.

The dinner servant set her plate and goblet with her favorite: some flaky meat, elfin fairy liquid, french bread(oiled).

She ate very proper, but quickly. The minister looked at her. "You're quiet, aren't you Vivienne?"

Her father gave her the dead look. "Sorry. I just, have been thinking about Hogwarts."

The minister smiled. "Yes! Hogwarts! Hogwarts has some very new exciting opportunities, thanks to your father! The Hogwarts Better Education program has gone well! We are going to introduce Dolores to Hogwarts. The true education savior!"

My father nodded, pleased. "Yes. She is quite our savior. She has contracted to the job. This is why she's in the Master's usual seat. My dear-" Vivienne looked revolted. _My dear?_ Yeah, he didn't care for his eldest daughter. Much less Madeline either. "My dear, we are entering the new era. The era where we have complete control over the _proper_ thing to do. Right?"

She nodded smally. She finished, excused herself, and headed for bed. She sank into her bath, cleaned up, put on her bed makeup, and slept.

* * *

She opened her eyes. Awake. Finally. She got up, cleaned up, and put on her long-sleeved, light blue dress. It reached her knees. She put up her tights, her high heels. Her private dresser did her hair in the usual bun. As the heir to the family fortune, she wore a pure platinum tiara with sapphires. It represented her, the Franzes' heir. She took a luxury Ministry car out of the estate, to buy her books. This time, her mother was coming with her. Vivienne burned with embarrassment as she walked by with her shiny books, first-class clothing, and her wand. It was a traditional wand- Eucalyptus, Dove Tail Feather, and 11 and a quarter. Good for charms.

They entered Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, and then her mother asked for dark sapphire blue witches robes. After being measured, she received laundered, sapphire blue robes. It was folded neatly with a bow on top. Vivienne pulled out her Ravenclaw badge, the proud house her whole family had been in. "Vivienne. We're going to Flourish and Botts." Her mother said patiently.

"Coming, Mother."

They bought the new books, and headed towards the Quality Quidditch Supplies. They bought the new _Silver Moon_ , which was listed for four thousand galleons. They then headed to Gringotts, where they scooped up only about a fifth of the lot, 300 galleons, 300 sickles, and 300 knuts. Then they headed out.

She passed by _the_ Harry Potter. Her mother glared at him and protected her daughters. Vivienne sighed as they headed back to the waiting car. They drove to the estate. The Master escorted them in. After a meager but delicious lunch, she went to her trunk. She started packing. She petted her more reliable phoenix, and tied a letter to her best friend Emma. She watched as the phoenix flew away. Her mother entered the room, and said, "Your father just sent a letter. He will be out late. I will be going to work now. Make sure that you tell that to the Master. He is out shopping." After a swift kiss on Vivienne's cheek, her mother left.

* * *

"You gave him the diamond?!"

Vivienne was in her father's office, a horsewhip in his hands. She was kneeling on the floor, along with her younger sister. He cracked the whip. She cried out in pain as the ragged thin clothing gave way, and fell down. She had taken off her rich robes, and replaced it with a mere servants. She quickly readjusted the dress, and looked up at her father in fear. "There is nothing that I can do with you, Vivienne!"

He cracked the whip again, and she cried out as blood spilled on the floor. He said, "Stand up, go to your rooms, get dressed. Lucius Malfoy and his family are coming for dinner. _Scourgify_."

She went to her room, and her dresser immediately muttered a spell. All of her wounds were gone. She wore white robes, and had her hair curled. Her fingernails were repainted, her perfume was reapplied, and she was put to a test where the dresser detected hidden things. Then all repellents were cast on her to keep her clean. She went out, all dressed, when she saw Draco Malfoy. He gave her a small, cold smile. She didn't return it. What was worst of all, was that she had to sit by him. One thing she liked about her life though, is that at least someone came over for dinner. On the seventh of July, Kingsley Shacklebolt came over for dinner. She always enjoyed having him around. He was fun, and light-hearted. For an Auror anyways. Her mother wanted her to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, like her. Or in the Department of Magical Education. The offices in her fathers were: Hogwarts Control, Foreign Schools, and Education Funding. Her father was part of the Hogwarts control, head of it. He had good contacts. So did her mother.

After dinner, she did her daily nightly cleanup. Ready for the next day.


End file.
